Die dünne Linie zwischen Schicksal & Nichts
by Raven Bloodmist
Summary: Severus Snape muss sich entscheiden: Will er kämpfen oder aufgeben? tbc
1. Disclaimer & Prolog

**Die dünne Linie zwischen Schicksal und Nichts**

**Disclaimer:** Serverus Snape und alle Hogwards Figuren sind nicht meine (leider). Sie gehören J. K. Rowling. Nur die 3 Undercover"-Referendare und die Sache mit Schicksal und Nichts stehen unter meinem Copyright. Ähnlichkeiten von 2 Referendaren und den Witches 5 von Naoko Takeuchi sind rein zufällig. Aber Serena ist ein Original und ich hoffe. Ich krieg diese Figur später einmal veröffentlicht. 

Ich möchte keinerlei Profit mit dieser Geschichte machen, es ist ein reiner Zeitvertreib. 

Die Story spielt irgendwann zwischen dem 3. Und dem 4. Buch 

**Prolog**

Schweißgebadet wachte Professor Snape in dieser Nacht auf. Es war wieder der gleiche Traum gewesen: Jemand, nein, Etwas versuchte, ihn zu sich zu rufen; etwas sehr Bedrohliches und Gefährliches. 

"Voldemort." schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er knipste das Licht seiner Nachttischlampe an und stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Seid drei qualvollen Wochen ging das nun so. Gut, Voldemort versuchte schon seid Jahren ihn zurückzurufen um ihn dann als Verräter zu töten, doch so schlimm war es bisher noch nie gewesen. Nicht einmal der "Traumloser Schlaf"-Trank half dagegen. Da musste noch etwas Anderes und möglicherweise viel Gefährlicheres als Voldemort seine Hand im Spiel haben. Snape stand auf und trank etwas Wasser. Er fühlte sich, als würde er innerlich verbrennen. 

"Toll und ausgerechnet morgen kommen die Referendare. Wieso gerade jetzt?" dachte er. Er hatte viele Jahre ohne jegliche Krankheit überstanden. Das Todesesserbrandmal an seinem Arm natürlich ausgeschlossen. Dieser Schmerz war zur Routine seines Lebens geworden. 

"Leben." murmelte er. Was für ein Leben? Eines das aus Hass, Rache, Flucht, Einsamkeit und minderen Widergutmachungsversuchen bestand? Wo lag da der Sinn? Warum musste er alle diese Qualen erleiden? Serverus betrachte sich selbst als Andere als unentbehrlich. Harry Potter war zu wirkungsvollsten Waffe gegen Voldemort geworden. Und die Betreuung des Hauses Slytherin konnte auch Jemand anderes übernehmen, ganz zu schweigen vom Zaubertrankunterricht, der Serverus bis oben hin stand. Lucious Melfoy würde sich garantiert darum reißen, Snapes Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Es wäre der perfekte erste Schritt zur Übernahme der Schule. Die meisten Schüler des Hauses Slytherin würden sich eh früher oder später Voldemort anschließen. Serverus seufzte. Der Mond schien verführerisch durch das Turmfenster. Er ging dort hin und schaute hinab. So viele Male hatte er daran gedacht, warum tat er es nicht einfach und bereitete Allem ein Ende? Ein Sprung hinaus ist in die kühle, nächtliche Tiefe und.... 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Selbstmord war der Tod für meist paranoide Feiglinge und Serverus Snape war kein Feigling. Paranoid vielleicht, aber kein Feigling. Und die Chance als Geist zurückzukehren war auch zu groß. Er atmete tief durch und ging zum Bett zurück. Er sehnte sich richtig danach, endlich wieder in Ruhe zu schlafen. Als er sich hinlegte und das Licht ausknipsen wollte, erstarrte er. Der kleine Spiegel, der gegenüber von seinem Bett hin zeigte nichts außer dem leeren Bett und der Reflexion der Lampe. 

Snapes eigenes Spiegelbild war verschwunden. 


	2. Neue Referendarinnen in Hogwards

Snape versuchte, nicht total fertig beim Frühstück auszusehen. Schließlich bekam er heute eine Referendarin zugewiesen. Auch eine von Albus Dumbledores fixen Ideen: Er hatte von heute auf morgen, besser gesagt zwei Woche nach der Einschulung der Neulinge beschlossen, Hogwards drei neuen Referendarinnen mit ausgezeichneten Referenzen als Ausbildungsstätte zur Verfügung zu stellen: Serena Starlight, Ginny Karmesuter und Mimi Nezu. 

Ginny Karmesuter war eine groß gewachsene schlanke Person mit grünen Augen. Ihr Teint war leicht bräunlich und ihr feuerrotes Haar lies sie stolz und gefährlich wirken. So war es fast kein Wunder, dass sie ein hervorragendes Wissen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorweisen konnte und auch in Selbstverteidigungsarten der asiatischen Muggle-Künste sehr kundig war, worin sie mit Genehmigung Dumbledores die Mädchen unterrichten durfte. Mimi Nezu hatte große mediale Fähigkeiten und Fachwissen über Kristalle. Ihr Haar goldblond und ihre Augen hatten eine Art warmen Burgunderton. Man sah, dass sie eine herzensliebe Person war. Ginny machte sich seid der Ankunft der drei Damen einen Spaß daraus, Mimi, die etwas kleiner war als sie, zu necken. Und Serena Starlight.... eine sehr talentierte Frau in Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke. Außerdem beherrschte sie die seltene Gabe der Handmagie. Und sie hatte eine faszinierende Ausstrahlung. Einerseits sehr nett und offen, andererseits kühl, beherrscht und gehorsam fordernd. Miss Karmesuter und Miss Nezu zeigten sehr viel Respekt vor der großgewachsenen blassen Hexe mit dem langen ebenholzfarbigem glänzenden Haar und den unendlich schwarzen verführerischen Augen, deren Stimmung von warm zu durchdringend kalt wechseln konnten. 

Snape hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Frau noch viele Fähigkeiten besaß, die sie geheim hielt. Nun ja, da sie ihm zugeteilt worden war, hatte er viel Zeit, diese Geheimnisse herauszufinden, wenn es ihm wieder besser ginge. Unmerklich fasste er sich an die Stirn. Sie war brütend heiß. Doch es war nichts, was man mit einem Fiebertrank nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte. 

Nach Dumbledores Rede setzten sich die Damen wieder zu ihren zugeteilten Ausbildern. Serena betrachtete Snape kritisch. "Professor, sie sehen krank aus. Vielleicht sollten sie sich hinlegen und ich übernehme allein...." "Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich mir zumuten kann, Miss Starlight. Denken sie nicht, weil sie gerade den neumodischen Kram der Uni in ihrem Gedächtnis haben, Alles besser zu wissen. Ein Fiebertrank gegen Grippe wird schon ausreichen, um ihren ersten Fehlversuch mit den Schülern des 4. Jahrgangs zu überstehen." kommentierte er harsch und genervt, während er aufstand um mit ihr zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke zu gehen. Serena lächelte, was ihn dazu veranlasste, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. "Komisch." meinte sie. "Genau das habe ich bei meinen Studien auch immer gedacht und im Endeffekt war das beste Rezept immer die Fürsorge und die Hühnersuppe meiner Muggle-Mitbewohnerin im Studentenheim." 

"Sie waren als Hexe in einem MUGGLE-Wohnheim?" fragte er etwas entsetzt. "Natürlich mit Genehmigung unseres Ministeriums." fügte sie hinzu. "Die Wohnheime für Hexen waren doppelt belegt, und sie werden mir sicher zustimmen, dass es für Hexenstudentinnen undenkbar ist, in Ruhe zu lernen, wenn man in einem Wohnheim mit lauter angehenden Zauberern ist." Da musste Snape ihr insgeheim beipflichten. Dieser Fakt hatte sich seid seiner eigenen Studienzeit nicht geändert. Ein plötzlicher Schwindel überkam ihn, aber er wurde durch einen schnellen Reflex von Serena gehalten. "Wenn sie sich schon nicht freiwillig ins Bett legen wollen, dann lassen sie mich wenigstens die Fiebermedizin brauen, bevor ihre Schüler sie so sehen." Er nickte. Was blieb ihm auch Anderes übrig? Das Fieber setzte ihm gewaltig zu und sein linker Arm schmerzte höllisch. Serena führte ihn zu einem Stuhl, der etwas in der Dunkelheit stand. Von dort wurde er von Niemandem bemerkt, aber er konnte Alles überblicken. Serena machte einen Kessel heiß und mischte eine fiebersenkende Medizin zusammen. Sie fühlte Snapes fiebererfüllte Blicke in ihrem Nacken. "Nur keine Sorge, ich werde nur etwas Reisschnaps hinzufügen." erklärte sie. Sein Augenbrauenhochziehen konnte sie förmlich vor sich sehen. "Reisschnaps?" fragte er matt. "Sicher." kommentierte sie. "Es soll doch schnell ins Blut gehen." Normalerweise wäre Snape jetzt aufgesprungen und hätte dieser Möchte-gern-Referendarin eine Standpauke über den Gebrauch von Alkohol in Zaubertränken gehalten, aber es ging ihm zu schlecht. Doch später würde sich sicher noch mehr als eine Gelegenheit dafür bieten. Er sah zu, wie Serena eine klar-braünliche Flüssigkeit in den Trank schüttete. Dann gab sie das Gebräu in eine Schale und brachte sie ihm. "Vorsicht, sehr heiß." sagte sie und hielt sie ihm hin. Die Dämpfe fingen sofort an, Snapes Nase zu befreien. Langsam trank er die Schüssel leer. 

Es klingelte. Die Schüler liefen in den Raum und stellten sich nach Häusern geordnet, Gryffindor und Slytherin, an ihre Tische. Serenas Blick war auf neutral umgestiegen. "Guten Morgen." sagte sie im kühlen Ton. "Wie sie bereits mitbekommen haben, ist mein Name Serena Starlight. Ich werde bei ihnen das Fach Zaubertränke unterrichten. Falls irgendwelche Unklarheiten zu dem Stoff, den wir behandeln werden herrschen, bin ich jederzeit nach den Stunden ansprechbar. Und damit es von vorn herein klar ist: Ich werde sie individuell benoten und nicht nach Häusern, obwohl mein Aufenthaltsraum im Slytherin Flügel sein wird." Die Slytherins wurden daraufhin sehr unruhig und Snape hatte für einen Moment stark die Augen aufgerissen. "Bitte Ruhe, meine Damen und Herren." wies Serena an. "Meine persönlichen Erfahrungen haben gezeigt, dass Schüler die bevorzugt wurden nachher in den Aufnahmetests in ihrem weiteren Berufsweg gescheitert sind, während einst schlechter bewertete Häuser mehr Erfolg bewiesen. Deswegen halte ich individuelle Bewertungen für sinnvoller. Ich werde es so machen, dass ich die individuellen Punkte einmal in der Woche addiere, mal zehn und sie durch die Anzahl der Hausresidenten teile. Das Ergebnis ist dann ihre Hauspunkteanzahl in dem Fach. Ich rate ihnen also sich anzustrengen. Vergessene und nicht gemachte Hausaufgaben werden mit null Punkten bewertet." Persönliche Erfahrungen! Snape war nahe daran aufzuspringen. Aber als sein Blick sich mit dem Serenas traf, wies ihn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf laut an: "Bleib sitzen, sie hat Recht mit dem, was sie tut." 

"Das kann doch nur ein Scherz sein." sagte ein blonder Junge mit blauen Augen in einer Slytherin-Robe. "Nein, es ist mein Ernst, Mr.......?" "Malfoy." antwortete Junge. "Ah ja, der Sohn von Lucious Malfoy. Sie haben eine große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Vater. Läuft er immer noch mit dem Eselsfuß rum, dem ich ihn vor 3 Monaten verpasst hab?" fragte die Referendarin. Die Gryffindors lolten, während Melfoy die Augen aus dem Kopf zu quollen schienen. "Sie haben WAS? Er sagte mir es sei ein Unfall!" schrie der Junge. Snape war innerlich außer sich. Er wollte diese Person eigenhändig aus seinem Kerker werfen, als sich plötzlich Alles um ihn zu drehen schien. Serena lächelte fies und Snape konnte ihre Worte zu Malfoy gerade noch hören. "Es ist immer ein Unfall, mich wütend zu machen, vor allem da ich Beziehungen zum obersten Rat der Hexen und Zauberer habe, sowie eine Verfügung alle Zauber die es gibt nach freiem Willen und Laune jeder Zeit einzusetzen. Wenn sie nach ihrem Vater kommen, sollten sie also mehr Beherrschung zeigen, Mr. Malfoy." Sie sah ihn scharf und streng an. Der Blick schien auf ihm zu brennen. Schweiß bildete sich auf der Stirn des Jungen. Schließlich nickte er. Der Junge Harry Potter, den Serena schon von Pressemitteilungen kannte schmunzelte, ebenso wie der rothaarige Junge neben ihm, der unverkennbar zur Weasley-Familie gehörte, dessen Vater für die Mugglewohnheimdokumente zuständig gewesen war. Scheinbar wurde den Slytherin, insbesondere Malfoy, nicht sehr oft die Meinung gesagt. 

Eine Trinkschüssel fiel hörbar zu Boden. "Würden bitte ein paar Jungen Professor Snape in den Krankenflügel tragen, Er fühlte sich nicht wohl und nahm eine Fiebermedizin." Erklärte Serena. Zwei Slytherins und Mr. Potter, sowie Weasley meldeten sich. Snape war nicht gerade ein Zwei-Personen-Leichtgewicht. "Gut machen sie vier Herren das. Inzwischen..." Sie wandte sich zur Tafel. "Nennen mir die Anderen bitte die Elixiere mit denen sich der "Sofort Schlaf-Trank mischen lässt. Unser erstes Beispiel sahen sie ja bereits" 

Serena schritt bestimmt aus dem Kerker in den Hof. Soweit so gut. Sie hatte zwar ihr Ursprungsziel nicht erreicht, aber sie hatte eine Ausbreitung der Katastrophe verhindert. Professor Snape würde erst wieder in ein paar Stunden erwachen und bis dahin würde Draco Malfoy schon längst seinen Vater kontaktiert und sein Benehmen gegenüber Serena geändert haben. Wer wollte sich schon mit der Person anlegen, die den eigenen Vater zur Schau stellen konnte? Wenn Draco, oder ein anderer Slytherin klug genug war, die Gefahr in Serena für sich selbst zu erkennen, würde sie sehr leichtes Spiel haben. Sie seufzte. Unterdrucksetzung war immer noch ein perfektes Machtmittel, gegen Hochnäsigkeit. Den Gryffindors konnte man ansehen, dass sie jeden mochten der den Schülern von Slytherin die Meinung sagte, was hier viel zu selten geschah. Doch Serena musste aufpassen. Griffindors waren auch neugierig und dickköpfig. Das rothaarige Mädchen bei Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, ihr Name war Hermione Granger, war sehr klug und könnte eventuell Serenas wahre Identität herausfinden, was nicht geschehen durfte. Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht........ 

"Serena!" Mimi Nezu kam auf sie zugerannt "Wie lief es bei Dir?" 

"Ganz gut." erwiderte diese trocken. "Mit den Slytherins werde ich fertig werden und die Gryffindors vertrauen mir mehr oder weniger. Und bei Dir, Mimi?" 

Das Mädchen strahlte. "Der Gegensatz zwischen Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff ist nicht so feindselig. Es sind zwar verschiedene Häuser, aber sie respektieren sich gegenseitig. Und ihre Auren sind noch so unschuldig...." Die blonde Hexe tanzte förmlich. 

"Also genau das Gegenteil von Dir." kommentierte eine Stimme aus den Dunkeln. Ginny trat heraus und deutete einen Knicks gegenüber Serena an. 

"Ich bin allemal nicht so verdorben wie Du." gab Mimi zurück. 

"Ach? Deswegen verfällst Du auch immer alles Versuchungen, Minarea." sagte Ginny trocken. 

"Ginny!" rief Mimi entsetzt. "Wenn jetzt Jemand gehört hätte, dass Du mich so nennst...." 

Ginny lächelte. "Wer denn? Der Feind? Von wegen, die Puppe ist doch schon längst im Koma........." 

"Nein, ist sie nicht." antwortete Serena. 

"NICHT????!!!!" Zwei Augenpaare starrten ihre Freundin fassungslos an. 

"Nein, der Professor wurde durch einen Wirt angesteckt, aber nicht durch das Nichts selbst. Sonst hätte er weder meiner Gegenwart, noch meines Tranks standgehalten." erklärte die Hexe mit eiskalten schwarzen Augen. Es folgte Stille. 

"Dann müssen wir schnell weitersuchen, bevor noch ein Unglück geschieht." Mimi hatte als Erste ihre Stimme widergefunden. 

Serena nickte. "Fang bitte sofort an, Auren zu überprüfen. Die Schüler sind alle in Gefahr." Mimi nickte und eilte davon. 

"Sei vorsichtig, Zwergi! rief Ginny ihr nach. Als Serena ihr einen bösen Blich zuwarf, fragte sie: "Hast Du noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung, welches Haus betroffen sein könnte? Du weißt es geht gebietsweise vor." 

"Nein Ginny. Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein. Das Nichts ist trickreich und Eure Kräfte reichen für einen Kampf mit ihm nicht aus." 

Die brünette Hexe hatte verstanden. "Ich werde aufpassen, dass ich meine Tricks nicht den falschen Leuten preisgebe." Die zwei Hexen standen vor dem Klassenraum für "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" und Ginny Karmesuter schickte sich an hineinzugehen. "Da wäre noch etwas...." Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu der strengen Stimme Seranas um. "Solltest Du noch einmal in diesem Gebäude oder auf diesem Gelände einen unserer wahren Namen sagen, drehe ich Dir den Hals um und zerbreche Deinen Seelenkristall. Die Bilder an diesen Wänden sind lebendige Spione, Kaorielis!" rief die Simme der schwarzhaarigen Hexe in Gedanken von Ginny, während der Körper Serenas noch nicht einmal den Mund geöffnet hatte. Es war eine pure telepathische Warnung gewesen, die Miss Ginny Karmesuter mit dem vorlauten Mundwerk hatte kreidebleich und still werden lassen. Erst die Glocke brachte sie in die Realität und zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zurück. 

Serena hatte indessen ihre zur Salzsäure erstarrte Freundin stehen gelassen und war im Treppenhaus. Mit ein paar Handbewegungen steuerte sie die aus freiem Willen agierenden Treppen gezielt zum Krankenflügel, wo sie eine grinsende Madame Poffrey empfing. Die Zwei verstanden sich mit einem Blick, obwohl sie sich nicht kannten und so ging die Krankenschwester hinaus und sagte nur: 

"Keine Ahnung, wie sie das gemacht haben Herzchen. Aber sie haben etwas geschafft was ich seid Jahren versuche. Ich kann unseren allseits *beliebten* Serverus zwar nicht festhalten, aber ich hab das Gefühl, wenn sie auf ihn aufpassen, wird das die heilsamste Erkenntnis seines Lebens und er hört ab und zu auf mich. Tun sie sich bloß keinen Zwang an, mit dem Grießgram so weiter zu machen. Und wenn er sie rausschmeißt kommen sie zu mir als Referendarin" 

Serena lachte. "Ich werde es mir merken." Dann rückte sie einen Stuhl an Professor Snapes Krankenbett und fing an, ein Buch über Betäubungsmittel mit Textmarker und Kugelschreiber zu bearbeiten. 


	3. Die erste Begegnung

**So, zunächst einmal danke an alle Reviewer. Es tut gut, wenn man weiß, dass das was man schreibt gelesen wird**. 

@ Lorelei: Danke für die Komplimente. Du wirst Dich allerdings noch mit der Personenenthüllung gedulden müssen. 

@ vs. Goliath: *vom Boden aufhelf und Eisbeutel reich* Ich hoffe, Dir wird die Dark Gothic-Atmospäre auch weiterhin gefallen. 

@ sympathex: mach ich 

@ supergrump: Ich schreib Dir, wenn ich mehr Stoff habe. 

Und bevor ich gleich auch ganz bestimmt endlich den Mund halte, hier noch ein ***RIESENKNUDDELSCHMUS*** an meine Freundin Tentakula, die hier auch ganz super Sevy Snape Stories veröffentlicht 

(Snape: "Können wir jetzt?" Ich: "Ja, Sev-sama" ***ihm Katzenohren aufsetz und flüchtet*** ) 

**Textanmerkung:**

"...." = Gedachtes/ Gesagtes 

//....// = Telepathie 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****Als der Zaubertrankmeister erwachte, wusste er zuerst nicht wo er war oder was ihm überhaupt passiert war. Er setzte sich auf. "Ah, richtig." dachte er. "Die neuen Referendarinnen........ Ich schien Fieber zu haben und Miss Starlight mischte eine Fiebermedizin......" Miss Starlight. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn wütend. Diese Frau hatte es in seiner Zaubertrankklasse gewagt, komplett neue Regeln aufzustellen, Schüler seiner Klasse bloßzustellen und im unter Verwendung von Alkohol irgendetwas in den Trank geschüttet. Wenn ihm diese Frau unter die Augen käme würde er..... 

"Na, wieder aufgewacht?" Snape wand den Kopf zur Seite, wo seine bedachte Horror-Referendarin (wie er sie in Zukunft betiteln würde) direkt neben seinem Bett saß und las. Er warf ihr auf der Stelle einen "aus-meinen-Augen-oder-sie-sind-tot"-Blick zu. 

Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an und lies sich dadurch nicht beeindrucken. 

"Ah, gut, dass Du wieder wach bist, Serverus." Er wandte den Kopf langsam zu der Stimme auf der anderen Seite und lies innerlich ein Seufz-Gebet los. 

"Albus." murmelte er laut. Sein Blick fuhr wieder zu Serena. "Miststück." dachte er. //Und so was von einem Todesser.// hörte er ihre Stimme in seinen Gedanken und erstarrte. Serena grinste. //Noch nie was von Telepathie gehört?// erklang die Stimme abermals. Der Zaubertrankmeister fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade in eine Falle getappt. Was war das nur für eine Frau und warum hatte gerade er sie als Referendarin? 

Innerlich keimte in ihm eine Übelkeit auf und sein klares Denkvermögen schien auszusetzen. 

Serena nötigte ihn sich wieder hinzulegen. "Sie sind noch lange nicht gesund genug um aufzustehen." sprach sie aus. 

Dumbledore betrachtete Snape mit großer Sorge. "Wie lange wird es dauern?" fragte er Serena. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann ich nicht sagen. Sein Körper spricht zwar gut auf mein Blutserum an....." Snape riss die Augen auf. Er hatte Serum aus Blut getrunken? O. k. , nun wurde ihm wirklich schlecht. Er fühlte, Serenas Hand seine eigene umschloss. //Keine Sorge, ich krieg sie wieder auf die Beine und dann können sie mir nach Herzenslust den Kopf abreißen.// Knurrend zog er die Hand weg. Versuchte die Frau witzig zu wirken? Erstens weigerte er sich hier zu bleiben und zweitens würde er ihr nicht den Kopf abreißen, sondern sie für das was sie tat umbringen, wenn er wieder gesund war. Da fiel ihm etwas ein: "An was leide ich eigentlich? Eine Grippe ist es ja wohl offensichtlich nicht." 

Der Direktor von Hogwards sah ihn besorgt an. "Nein, Serverus. Ich wünschte es wäre eine." Oh, oh, das klang absolut nicht gut. "Werde ich sterben?" fragte Snape automatisch. "Nein." mischte Serena sich ein. "Es kann Schlimmeres passieren." "Ich werde mich doch wohl nicht in einen Dementor verwandeln??" Panik keimte in ihm auf. "Das wäre auch noch ein kleineres Übel." gab Dumbledore diesmal zur Antwort. 

Langsam wurde es Snape zu bunt. "Herrgott, Albus, WAS in aller Götter- und Dämonennamen könnte denn noch schlimmer sein?" Dumbledore schwieg einige Zeit und sprach in einem Seufzer schließlich "Das Nichts, Serverus." aus. 

Ginny Kermesuter durchsuchte wie ein Blitz das Zimmer des Zaubertrankmeisters. Irgendwo musste es doch stecken. Mit großem Widerwillen durchsuchte sie gerade die Unterwäschekomode von Snape, wobei sich ihr Gesicht zu Grimassen verzog "Solche Kleidungsstücke sollten verboten werden." murmelte sie und legte wieder Alles an seinem Platz. Dann nahm sie das Bad vor. Wenn Serverus Snape wirklich nur durch einen Wirt des Nichts infiziert worden war, dann musste hier irgendwo eine Energiequelle sein, die das Nichts in ihm weiter nährte. Aber wo nur. Ginny war Spezialistin im Kampf, keine Energieaufspührerin. So etwas konnte nur Serena, durch dessen Energie Ginny und Mimi beschützt wurden. Ginny beneidete ihre Freundin manchmal sehr. Sie hätte gerne Serenas Kräfte, aber wenn sie daran dachte, welche Last und Aufgaben damit verbunden waren, verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder. Nein, dass könnte Ginny nie aushalten. Sie dachte an die vielen Nächte in denen Serena in ihrem Zimmer saß, weinte und ihre Aufgabe mit samt ihrem Dasein verfluchte. Aber es hing zu viel von dieser Aufgabe ab, um sie zu ignorieren. Ginny schlug mit der Faust gegen eine Wand. Nein, daran was passieren könnte, durfte sie noch nicht einmal denken. Sie würde Serena mit all ihren Kräften unterstützen und beistehen egal was passierte und wenn es sie ihr Leben kosten würde. Sie hatte gelernt, dass der Tod nur ein Übergang war und es weit schlimmere Dinge jenseits aller Vorstellungskräfte gab. 

Der goldene Armreif am Oberarm der Hexe fing an aufzuglühen. Oh, sie hatte mal wieder eine richtige Entscheidung in den Augen des Schicksals getroffen. Aber der Armreif wurde von etwas reflektiert, sie konnte es fühlen. Langsam drehte Ginny sich um....... und sah in die glühenden Augen des Schlangenwappens über den Bett, wie es versuchte, die Hexe festzuhalten. Schnell schlug sie ein Rad auf das Bett und fegte das Wappen von der Wand. Es fiel scheppernd zu Boden. "Puh, Glück gehabt." Ginny wollte sich gerade über die Stirn wischen, als sie von einem weiteren Angriff gestreift wurde. Die fremde Energie des Nichts hatte sich bereits so in dem Wappen manifestiert, dass es lebendig wurde und die Schlange halb aus ihrem Bild hinausschoss. Mit einem lauten Zischen umschlang sie das Bein der Hexe, zog sie hinunter und machte sich bereit ihre langen Giftzähne in die Wade ihrer Gefangenen zu bohren. Aber diese war stärker als sie aussah. Sie hielt sich am Bett fest, verlagerte ihr ganzes Gewicht auf ihr freies Bein und schleuderte das gefesselte Bein nach hinten. Die Schlange entwickelte sich und knallte krachend gegen ein Bücherregal. Ginny stand auf, bevor sich das Vieh erholte und drückte ihre Kieferknochen zusammen, damit sie nicht zubeißen konnte und somit handlungsunfähig war. Ein Kristallmesser schien aus dem goldenen Armreif der Hexe in ihre Hand zu gleiten. 

"Destinia glore tempore Nothtorell finistre et vanitas!" rief sie aus und stach in die Augen des Reptils. Dieses zerbrach in einen Schmerzensschrei erst zu Kristall, dann zu Pulverstaub und verschwand schließlich. Zurück blieb einfach nur das einfache, ungefährliche Wandwappen. Ginny hob es auf und hing es an seinem Platz auf. Sie benutzte kurz das Bad und verließ dann die versteckten Gemächer des Zaubertrankmeisters. Bevor sie die Tür aber endgültig schloss, wandte sie sich an das Wappen an der Wand und sagte:" Greif mich noch mal an und ich mach aus Dir einen Kerzenständer Du Metallmüll." 

"In dem Wappen?" Serena war sichtlich erstaunt darüber, was ihre Kollegin ihr erzählte. //Na toll, das Nichts entwickelt so etwas wie Verstand.// dachte sie, ohne darauf zu achten, dass es Telepathie war. "Serena! Das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für schwarze Ironie." Antwortete Ginny vorwurfsvoll. "Es könnten noch viel mehr Quellen strategisch versteckt sein." 

Serena nickte. "Das bestätigt die Theorie von Professor Dumbledore, dass das hiesige Böse, Voldemort, aber eher unter dem Begriff "Der-dessen-Namen-niemals-genannt-werden-darf" bekannt mit dem Nichts zusammenarbeitet, da es annimmt, die Dementoren auf der Gefängnisinsel Azkaban, die Hüter der ewigen Leere sind, seien die natürlichen Verbündeten der Todesser." 

"Warum sind Hüter der Leere eigentlich etwas Anderes als die Puppen des Nichts?" fragte Ginny interessiert. 

"Hüter der Leere, Dementoren, sind Vollstrecker und ziehen alle positiven Gefühle und Seelen an wie ein schwarzes Loch. Und sie sehen mit dem Herzen, während sie Alles Negative zurücklassen, was ihre Opfer entweder wahnsinnig macht, oder wie seelose Klagezombies herumirren lässt, wie der Wald der Selbstmörder in der Hölle. Puppen des Nichts leben wie Du weißt, ohne jegliche Gefühle weiter und sind in dem Irrglauben, sie hätten noch einen freien Willen. Dabei sind sie nur noch eine stabile Hülle, eine Illusion ihrer selbst und werden vom Nichts ferngesteuert. Sie haben wieder Seele, noch richtigen Körper. Es sind Puppen, die hohl wie Tonfiguren sind." 

Ginny nickte begreifend. "Was machen wir also?" Serena drückte ihr kleine Kristalle in die Hand. "Das Schlimmste verhindern, indem wir zuerst selbst etwas aussehen, Ginny." Wie ein Schatten verschwand Serena hinter der nächsten Wand und lies ihre Freundin allein. Sie trat wieder hinter einem Apfelbaum hervor. "Kommen sie raus, Professor, ich weiß, dass sie Alles gehört haben. 


End file.
